


all change

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff turns into a puppy sometimes. Jared and Jensen deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all change

Jared's shoulders slumped. "You weren't kidding."

Jensen looked up at him in confusion. The puppy that was perched happily on Jensen's shoulder also looked up at him but Jared couldn't work out whether the dog was confused or not. It didn't look that confused. "Why would I be kidding?"

"Oh, I don't know, Jensen," he said, dropping to a seat on the couch. A _One Tree Hill_ rerun was showing on the TV but Jared tried not to think about whether that was Jensen's doing or the puppy's. "Maybe because our costars don't usually turn into puppies."

"Misha turns into a salamander every February 29th," Jensen pointed out. "And Genevieve said she had a lemur phase in college."

"Yes, but-" Jared sighed. "Jeff should not be a puppy. He should be a person and an actor and not sitting on your shoulder right now."

The puppy cocked its head and wiggled its too-big paws at Jared in what he presumed was a hello. It didn't budge from Jensen's shoulder, however, and Jared wondered if Jeff thought he'd turned into a parrot instead.

The puppy let out a happy noise when Jensen reached up to pet it and Jensen scritched behind its ears as he said, "He's happy on my shoulder."

The words had barely left his mouth when the puppy wriggled in search of further petting and tumbled down into Jensen's lap. Jared watched in blank disbelief as it lifted its head up with a baffled yip - gravity was evidently complex when you were a dog - and scrabbled up to curl up against Jensen's belly.

Jensen petted him happily, apparently not caring that it was Jeffrey Dean motherfuckin' Morgan lying in his lap and receiving tummy rubs, and Jared scrubbed a hand across his face. "Jensen, Jeff's a _puppy_."

Jeff looked in his direction and growled. Given that he was currently a tiny black puppy, it wasn't a very fearsome growl but Jensen interpreted it for him. "He doesn't like being called a puppy. He figures he's older than us so he should still be the alpha male." He tickled under the puppy's chin and cooed, "Who's a good alpha male?"

Jared was pretty sure he was going insane. Or dreaming. Or both. "So, what, we're adopting it now?"

"It's a _he_ ," Jensen corrected sternly. "He's Jeff, dude. Just a smaller, cuter, furrier version of Jeff."

Jared pulled himself off the couch to sit next to Jensen, and he let Jeff push his wet nose curiously against his palm as he asked, "Is he gonna turn back?"

"It's a twenty-four hour thing," Jensen said. "It's been four hours so far so he should turn back tomorrow afternoon." He helped Jeff clamber over the big and terrifying obstacle that was Jared's thigh and smiled when the puppy nosed enthusiastically at Jared's crotch. "We just need to take care of him 'til then."

"Right. We can totally do that," Jared said without confidence. He rubbed the puppy's back and murmured, "Hey, boy. Are you gonna be good for us?"

Jeff fixed him with a stare that was no less withering coming from a puppy and promptly bit down on Jared's finger with something approaching gleefulness.

"Motherf-"

Jensen looked at him in surprise, eyes going wide and mournful as if to ask why Jared was cursing at an innocent little puppy, and Jared found himself reaching the edge of his threshold of 'crazy shit I can deal with'. Scooping Jeff up with one hand, he plopped his little puppy butt back in Jensen's lap and said hopefully, "You deal with this one, I'll take point next time Jake turns into a hamster?"

Jensen chuckled and held out his hand to shake. "Deal."

The puppy was already snoozing happily against Jensen's chest - Jeff clearly thought Jensen was a doggie bed and Jared was a chewtoy - and Jared let go of his hand and settled back to watch the end of _One Tree Hill_ , quietly hoping that Chad didn't decide to come visit them the next time he was scheduled to turn into a mongoose.


End file.
